Turn Back Time
by deerbubblebun
Summary: sebuah rahasia yang disimpan oleh Minseok dan Yixing selama bertahun-tahun. an EXO fic All Minseok's POV


My First Fanfiction. maaf kalo abal, jelek katro, etc..

fanfic ini dibuat pas author selesai nonton film you are the apple of my eyes (Recommended abis itu film)

Please Reviewnyaa :3 *brb ajak tao bbuing-bbuing*

Cast: Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin, Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao a.k.a Tao, Park Chanyeol and all EXO member (mostly only mentioned)

Pair: XiuHunHan dan KrAyTao (HunHan dan TaoRis, slight broken!HunMin/XiuHun dan broken!KrAy

All Minseok's POV

**Turn Back Time**

* * *

Bukankah mereka cocok satu sama lain? Lihatlah ketika mereka duduk di cafe, meminum bubble tea dan mengobrol berdua hingga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti tercipta satu sama lain, ketika mereka bergandengan tangan, mengambil selca berdua dan melakukan skinship. Ya tuhan, bahkan dari beberapa angle mereka terlihat mirip. Bukankah mereka terlihat sempurna satu sama lain? Bahkan Chanyeol sangat mendukung hubungan mereka. Dia adalah HunHan Shipper.

Sedangkan aku? Siapa aku? Hanya seorang 'Baozi' yang bahkan jika Luhan tidak memperkenalkanku sebagai 'Baozi' aku ragu ada orang yang akan mengenaliku sebagai member EXO. Menyakitkan bukan? 4 tahun masa trainee yang aku jalani, dan aku hanya dikenal sebagai 'Baozi'.

SKIP

Natal masih satu bulan lagi, tapi jika kalian melihat ke dorm EXO disana kalian akan menemui namja yang sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal mereka. Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao menghias pohon natal yang dibeli oleh Kris dan Joonmyeon semalam. Mereka sengaja menghias pohon natal itu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kesibukan mereka sebagai boyband yang sedang naik daun menjadi penyebabnya. Jadi, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menghias pohon natal di sela-sela hari libur mereka, sekaligus menghabiskan waktu luang.

"Hyung, kau yakin mau merombaknya lagi?" "iya, Baekhyun-ah, memangnya kenapa?" "ani hyung, hanya saja tadi sudah bagus." "tidak dirombak semua kok, hanya ditambahkan beberapa ornamen saja." ujarku tersenyum kecil. "Ge, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau badge kita dijadikan ornamen juga?" "aku setuju dengan ide Tao, ge." "Hmm.. baiklah kurasa itu juga ide yang bagus."

Aku, Tao, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mengambil badge milik kami. Setelah mengambil badge masing-masing dan badge milik member EXO lain, kami mulai menghias pohon kembali. Terlihat Kyungsoo menghitung jumlah badge yang sudah ditaruh di pohon natal.

"Waeyo Kyungsoo-ah?" "Lay ge, badgenya kurang dua. katamu tadi sudah semua." "kurang milik siapa saja? nanti aku tanyakan." "sebentar ge... Ah, kurang badge Luhan ge dan Sehunnie."

Jujur, aku enggan bertanya pada mereka, atau lebih tepatnya enggan melihat live show kemesraan mereka tapi, tadi aku sudah bilang pada mereka aku yang akan menanyakannya. Baiklah Minseokkie, Fighting! Kau bisa memendam perasaanmu selama 2 tahun, kenapa hanya melihat live show mereka yang kurang dari 15 menit tidak bisa.

"aku tanyakan sekarang, ne? kalian lanjutkan saja menghiasnya"

Aku berjalan perlahan, rasanya malas sekali. Jika kalian melihatku dengan Luhan di depan kamera begitu dekat, tapi tidak di dorm. Kami, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang menghindari Luhan. Aku sibuk atau berpura-pura sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri, ajakan Luhan jarang aku gubris, kecuali jika dia mengajakku bermain bola.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua kepala menyembul di balik selimut berlogo Manchester United yang mereka kenakan. Aku yakin, itu pasti Luhan dan Sehun, yaa.. siapa lagi disini yang menggilai Manchester United selain Luhan dan siapa lagi yang selalu menempel Luhan seperti lem selain Sehun.

"L-l-lu, Sehun.. Aku boleh minta badge kalian?" "untuk apa Minseokkie?" "a-a-ah itu, untuk pohon natal. Tao punya ide menghias pohon dengan badge member EXO. Tinggal badge kalian yang belum terkumpul." "Ck, merepotkan saja." Sehun, mendecak kesal karena acara bermesraan dengan Luhannya terganggu.

"Yak! OH SEHUN!" "waeyo Hannie?" ujar Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Wajah Luhan seketika memerah melihat perlakuan Sehun. Aku? aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Yaah! Minseok, tertawalah sepuasmu." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal. "HAHAHAHAHA... harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi, Lu. Benar-benar menggelikan, air mataku sampai keluar gara-gara menahan tawa." Sehun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan kembali menggoda Luhan. Sehun tiba-tiba mencium bibir Luhan lembut, lama kelamaan ciuman mereka naik rate menjadi sebuah lumatan. Aku berpura-pura terbatuk kecil, menyadarkan mereka. Luhan tampak kaget dengan batuk kecil yang aku keluarkan. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sehun lalu memukul kepala maknae itu. Sehun hanya meringis kecil.

"Baiklah, jadi mana badge kalian?" "eh, itu.. nanti saja aku antarkan." "ya sudah, aku kembali dulu. nanti langsung pasang saja, Lu."

Aku berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

"Hyung kau lama sekali.." ujar Baekhyun, mempoutkan bibirnya. "Maaf, maaf.. tadi ada live show sedikit." "Ck, dasar maknae itu, mentang-mentang sudah jadi kekasih Luhan hyung selalu saja pamer kemesraan." "hahaha.. kau ini seperti tidak kenal dengan sehun saja Soo-ah. Ya sudah, habis ini kalian mau kemana?" "aku mau belanja sama Kris ge." ujar Tao "aku mau masak untuk makan malam, Chanyeol dan Jongin minta dibuatkan spaghetti kimchi." ujar Kyungsoo "Aku, Joonmyeon hyung, dan Jongdae mau ke SM, giliran kami latihan vokal. Minseok dan Yixing hyung mau kemana?" Ujar Baekhyun "Aku didorm saja, capek sekali" ujar Yixing "aku juga didorm saja."

SKIP TIME

Aku menuju kamarku, saat membuka pintu kamar aku melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat frustasi. Dia sesekali mengacak rambutnya dan menghela nafas, keras. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung merebahkan badanku di kasur.

"Hyung.. Minseok hyung.."

"Waeyo Chanyeol-ah?"

"menurutmu Kyungsoo itu seperti apa hyung?"

"Kyungsoo? Dia dongsaeng yang baik. Dia juga rajin dan pintar memasak. Hmm... selain itu dia bukan namja yang banyak tingkah. Wae Yeol-ah? Kau menyukainya, eoh?"

"T-t-t-tidak hyung, kan aku sudah punya Baekki, untuk apa aku menyukai namja lain?" ujar Chanyeol tertawa, kaku.

"Suka juga tidak apa-apa Yeol, selagi kau bisa menjaga sikapmu didepan Kyungsoo. Dan jangan menyakiti Baekhyun atau kubuat kau jadi derp baozi."

"ne, hyung.. kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung? pasti sakit melihatnya terus bersama maknae pabbo itu?"

"Aku memang menyukai Luhan, Yeol. Tapi tidak seperti kau menyukai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

"Lalu siapa yang Hyung suka? Heechul hyung? Jongdae? Kris hyung?" Ujar Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kurasa aku menyukai Kyungsoo, Yeol" aku menyeringai saat mengatakan itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Yaaah... Hyung!" Chanyeol menunduk malu.

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

"Hyung, jangan tertawa jebal..."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Ya... hyung, demi cadel Sehun, mulutmu bisa robek jika tertawa seperti itu."

"mian mian... Yeol, kau harusnya melihat ekspresimu tadi. Benar-benar mirip dengan ekspresi O_O Kyungsoo"

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar kami diketuk. Chanyeol refleks berteriak 'masuk'. Dari luar terlihat kepala Yixing menyembul dari balik pintu. Yixing buru-buru masuk setelah melihatku didalam kamar.

"Minseok gee..."

"Wae, Xingie?"

"Temani aku ke luar"

"Eh? katanya mau tidur?

"Bagaimana aku mau tidur kalau pasangan kelebihan hormon itu terus-terusan bermesraan dikamarku." Yixing mendengus kecil.

"Haha... baiklah, kajja kita pergi." Aku bergegas mengambil jaket.

"Aku tidak diajak, eoh?"

"Eh, sejak kapan kau disitu Yeol?" ujar Yixing bingung.

"Mwo? aku sebesar ini tapi kau tidak melihatku? Astaga Yixing ge... kau itu benar-benar asdfghjkl...! #$%^&*()..."

Setelah memakai jaketku dengan sedikit terburu-buru, aku segera menarik Yixing dari kamar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang berceramah karena tidak diperhatikan oleh Yixing.

SKIP TIME

Aku dan Yixing berjalan-jalan di taman dekat komplek dorm kami. Kami duduk di bangku taman, tidak banyak yang kami lakukan hanya duduk dan memandang orang-orang yang bermain basket. Sampai akhirnya Yixing memecah keheningan.

"Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin terus bermain basket ge, karena hanya saat bermain basket aku merasa pandangan Yifan ge hanya tertuju padaku. Meskipun itu hanya karena kita satu tim" ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yifan benar-benar menyayangimu tau. Dia benar-benar khawatir saat kau cedera. Dia ju..."

Yixing memotong ucapanku, "tapi tidak seperti dia menyayangi Tao. Aku ingin Yifan ge melihatku, seperti aku melihatnya. Aku ingin Yifan ge mencintaiku, memandangku. Bukan sebagai gege-didi, tapi sebagai namja"

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kalau Minseok ge, bagaimana? Pasti sakit melihat Sehun yang terus bermanja pada Luhan ge?"

"aku tidak menyukai Luhan, Xing"

"Aku tau, ge. Kau menyukai Sehun kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?" aku terkejut. Ternyata Yixing mengetahui rahasiaku.

"Gege lupa? aku juga mengalaminya. Aku bisa melihat cara gege menatap Sehun, rasa cemburu gege ketika Sehun terus-terusan mendekati Luhan gege, airmata yang gege sembunyikan ketika melihat mereka berdekatan, bahkan ketika mereka berciuman. Aku tau ge, aku paham rasanya."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahku terasa kelu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk, menahan airmata yang bersiap untuk jatuh lagi jika aku tidak menahannya.

"Ge, uljima... jebal uljima.." ujar Yixing sambil memelukku, erat.

"Gwaenchana, Xing-ah..." aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yixing. Mengelap airmataku dengan jaket yang kukenakan, lalu kembali tersenyum, menenangkan Yixing. Kami terdiam lagi, hanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang asik bermain basket didepan kami.

"Boleh aku jujur, Xing?" Yixing terkejut saat aku membuka suara, dia merubah posisi duduknya menghadapku. Dan aku mulai bercerita.

"Kadang aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa trainee kami. Lebih tepatnya masa-masa sebelum Luhan datang. Kau tau? pada saat itu aku selalu mengantarkan Sehun ke rumahnya, mengajaknya makan sepulang dari training, mengingatkannya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, menjadi orang pertama yang dicarinya jika ingin bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Kau tau betapa senangnya aku saat Sehun memberiku gelang ketika natal 4 tahun lalu? padahal saat itu kami baru kenal selama beberapa bulan. Hari itu juga tepat saat salju turun pertama kalinya, dan kau tau, Xingie? saat itu aku sadar kalau aku mulai menyukainya ." aku menghela nafas, kembali menahan airmata yang nyaris jatuh

"Ge, aku tidak tau dulu kau dan Sehun sedekat itu.."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka mengumbar kedekatanku dengan orang lain, kau tau Xing betapa senangnya aku saat melihat ada orang yang memvideokan aku ketika sedang makan bersama dengan Sehun. Memang tidak sampai satu menit, tapi kurasa itu bisa menjadi bukti kalau dulu aku dekat dengan Sehun."

"Ya.. aku melihatnya, kau tau ge, saat itu aku kaget. Kukira dari dulu hubunganmu dan Sehun tidak terlalu dekat."

"Kami dekat Xing, tapi semua berubah ketika tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan bercerita padaku kalau dia menyukai seseorang. Kau tau Xing? saat itu aku berharap kalau akulah yang dia sukai. Tapi, kadang harapan tidak semanis kenyataan bukan? Sehun cerita padaku, dia sangat menyukai Luhan dan memintaku untuk mendekatkannya dengan Luhan. Aku menyetujuinya, tentu saja lagipula aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun. Ketika melihat mereka semakin dekat, saat itu aku frustasi dan perlahan-lahan menjauh dari Sehun. Aku takut hilang kendali jika Sehun cerita tentang Luhan dihadapanku, aku takut Sehun tau aku menyukainya."

Yixing terkekeh kecil, "Kita sama ge, kalau aku.. aku takut persahabatanku dan Yifan akan berubah jika aku mengatakan aku menyukainya."

Kami terdiam lagi, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Xing, bagaimana kalau kita berjanji satu sama lain?"

"janji apa ge?"

"Kita akan merelakan mereka bahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing dan mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka dari hati yang paling dalam, meskipun kebahagiaan mereka bukan karena kita. Jujur Xing, saat-saat paling membahagiakan buatku adalah saat melihat Sehun tersenyum dan tertawa meskipun bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, miris, sedangkan Yixing hanya terdiam. Mungkin memikirikan kata-kataku barusan.

"Aku janji ge" Yixing juga tersenyum, memperlihatkan single dimplenya yang sangat manis.

"Pinky promise" aku dan Yixing saling menautkan jari kelingking kami, dan tertawa kecil.

**Ketika Kamu Sangat-Sangat Menyukai Seseorang. Ketika Ada Seseorang Yang Mengasihinya & Mencintainya, Maka Kamu Akan Benar-Benar Dari Hati Yang Paling Dalam Mendoakan Dia Agar Bahagia Selamanya"**

**(Ko Ching-Teng. You Are The Apple of My Eyes)**


End file.
